


Čas

by Windify



Series: Zelená a modrá (Frostiron) [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Grief/Mourning, Grieving, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windify/pseuds/Windify
Summary: „Já jen… už je to tři sta sedmnáct let, co přijal mou nabídku. Tři sta sedmnáct let od chvíle, kdy mi řekl své ‚ano‘ a já mu daroval zlaté jablko z Idunniny zahrady. Pamatuju si to jako včera, snívám o tom noc za nocí a vzpomínám na ten den jako ten nejlepší svého života.“
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Zelená a modrá (Frostiron) [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1384729
Kudos: 6





	Čas

**Author's Note:**

> Tohle byla výzva, protože dialog-only. Proto je to tak krátké... ale zkoušela jsem si, jestli dokážu vyvolat nějakou reakci jenom dialogem, bez popisu.

„Myslel jsem, že tě tady najdu.“

„Kde jinde bych byl?“

„Loki…“

„Já jen… už je to tři sta sedmnáct let, co přijal mou nabídku. Tři sta sedmnáct let od chvíle, kdy mi řekl své ‚ano‘ a já mu daroval zlaté jablko z Idunniny zahrady. Pamatuju si to jako včera, snívám o tom noc za nocí a vzpomínám na ten den jako ten nejlepší svého života.“

„Pamatuju si to. Snad nikdy jsem tě neviděl šťastnějšího. Vzpomínám si, jak ses na něj díval, když šel uličkou. I jak zakopl o ten schůdek a skončil na kolenou před tebou.“

„Té noci to nebyla jediná chvíle, kdy klečel na kolenou.“

„ _Loki_.“

„Neboj se, bratře, dnes nemám náladu na popichování.“

„Stále ho miluješ, že ano?“

„Nemohu ho nemilovat, Thore. On je to nejlepší, co mne kdy potkalo. Dlouho jsem si myslel, že si ho nezasloužím, že si mě Norny s někým spletly. Anthony… nikdy jsem ani nezavadil o nikoho, jako on, a že jsem za svůj život navštívil spoustu planet a světů rozesetých ve vesmíru.“

„Já sám více než ostatní vím, že jste byli stvořeni jeden pro druhého.“

„Já vím. Vzpomínám si, jak nadšený jsi byl, když jsi zjistil, co mezi mnou a Anthonym je, přestože ostatní tvou radost nesdíleli.“

„Protože oni tě neznali, Loki, ne doopravdy. Já jsem viděl, že jen potřebuješ někoho, kdo by rozehnal tu temnotu pohlcující tvou mysl i srdce. Někoho, kdo by stál po tvém boku, kdo by tě miloval a chápal, někoho, kdo by se nemusel ptát, aby věděl, co potřebuješ, a ten někdo jsem nemohl být já, byť tě miluji celým srdcem, jak jen bratr může milovat bratra. Potřeboval jsi někoho jiného. Potřeboval jsi Anthonyho Starka.“

„Pořád ho potřebuji, Thore. Nevím, co mám dělat, nevím, jak se cítím, už ani nevím, _kdo_ jsem.“

„Rozumím ti, Loki. Zoufale si přeji, abych mohl vrátit čas.“

„Myslím, že to si nikdo jiný nepřeje víc, než já. Já… chybí mi, Thore. Zlaté jablko nám mělo poskytnout staletí, tisíciletí času stráveného spolu, které jeho smrtelný život neumožňoval. Ale už je to čtrnáct let, co se každé ráno probouzím bez něj po svém boku, čtrnáct let, kdy truchlím pro jeho smrt.

Ta bolest nikdy nepolevila, Thore, a pochybuji, že kdy poleví. Anthony pro mě znamenal všechno. Kým jsem bez něj?“

„Jsi Loki. Loki Stark. Vím, že ti má slova úlevu neposkytnou, ale vím jistě, že by si Tony přál, aby ses neutápěl žalem. Čeká na tebe ve Valhalle, drahý bratře. Jednoho dne se zase shledáte, ale dnes ještě není ten čas.“

„Můžu jenom… pár minut o samotě?“

„Jistě, bratře.“

„Chybíš mi, Anthony… Nechť se znova setkáme u bran Gladsheimu.“


End file.
